La triste historia de un saiyajin
by ChibiBroly
Summary: Bardock perdio a su familia y pienza que la vida ya no tiene sentido lo que lo llevara a cometer locuras , pero descubrira que no esta solo y que no todo esta perdido.


Advertencia:

Hola, bueno quiero decirles que este es mi primer fic, asique quizás no esté tan bueno.

Dragon ball no me pertenece, sino a Akira Toriyama (ídolo), solo la historia y quizás algún que otro personaje. La historia ocurre en un universo alterno.

La triste historia de un saiyajin.

Capítulo 1.

Año 737 del Dragon. Planeta Vegeta.

Estruendos y gritos desesperados pidiendo ayuda llegaban a mis oídos, venían del centro de la ciudad, cadáveres saiyajin y no saiyajin, estaban regados por todo el lugar, solo indicaban una cosa… Freezer nos había traicionado. _"esto parece el apocalipsis"_ oí decir a mi esposa que se encontraba a unos pasos detrás de mi, sosteniendo a Kakaroto, mi hijo menor de apenas unos pocos días de vida, el cual dormía como si nada pasara. Mi otro hijo Raditz, corrió a hacia mi y tomo mi mano.

_ Papá, ¿vamos a estar bien verdad? _

Podía notar en los ojos del niño, que apenas llegaba a la altura de mis caderas, preocupación y miedo, no sabía si decirle que lo más probable era que nos iban a asesinar o mentirle. Opte por mentirle, claro.

_ No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, solo… mantente a mi lado ¿si?, yo te protegeré… los protegeré a los tres, es una promesa. _

Raditz asistió con la cabeza, ya estaba más calmado, asique le sonreí y desacomode un poco su larga melena, levante la mirada solo para encontrarme con un horizonte rojo, producto de las llamas, respire profundo y comencé a caminar seguido de mi familia. Los cuerpos inertes sin vida, algunos despedazados y otros calcinados, provocaban escalofríos. Raditz apretó mi mano con fuerza, en sus ojos había miedo nuevamente. Lo tome entre mis brazos y puse su pálida cara de niño contra mi pecho, para evitar que siguiera viendo aquella espantosa imagen, mire a Hanashia, mi esposa, y le hice un seña con la cabeza para que siguiera avanzando.

_ ¿y a donde se supone que vamos Bardock?_

_a la ciudad_

Solo eso le respondí, ella paro en seco y luego corrió por delante de mi, paró y me grito en la cara.

_¡ESTAS LOCO, QUIERES QUE NOS MATEN!_ puse una mano en su blanco rostro, tan blanco como el de Raditz, ellos dos se parecían mucho, sobre todo en el cabello y la cara, podría jurar que Raditz era la viva imagen de Hanashia. Volviendo al tema puse una mano en su rostro y la aparte de mi camino.

_No tienes que seguirme si quieres. Llévate a los niños y tomen una nave y vallasen lejos de este planeta, a otra galaxia si es posible, yo me encargare de ayudar a los sobrevivientes_

_Pero… ¿y si no sobrevives tú?... en ese caso yo…yo te quiero… te amo._

Ella agacho la cabeza con un poco de rubor en las mejillas tras aquellas palabras, como si, por más que lleváramos ocho años unidos en matrimonio, aun le diera vergüenza. Por mi parte solo le sonreí.

_Estaré bien, no te preocupes, solo pónganse a salvo y… yo también te amo. Los amo

Ella solo asistió con la cabeza, algo sorprendida por mis palabra, cosa que no era muy común en mi. Puse a Raditz devuelta en el suelo, me incline para quedar a su altura, lo tome de los hombros y lo mire a los ojos.

_Hijo quiero que cuides de tu madre y de tu hermano, en especial de tu hermano, porque el pequeño y no sabe defenderse ¿si? As que me sienta orgulloso de ti._

El solo agacho la cabeza y con algo de pena en su voz me respondió un simple.

_Si, papá_

Me puse nuevamente de pie y mire a Hanashia, toque su rostro y luego el del pequeño bebe.

_Ahora vallasen, rápido_

Estábamos a punto de emprender vuelo, cada uno hacia el rumbo acordado, cuando una inesperada explosión nos hizo chocar contra el duro suelo. Con mi cuerpo algo raspado por el impacto y las piernas temblorosas logre ponerme de pie, solo para encontrarme con el asqueroso, verde y afeminado rostro de Zarbon, que empezó a lanzar bolas de energía entre carcajadas. La primera fue dirigida hacia Raditz, que aún se encontraba en el suelo boca abajo, corrí hacia él pero fue demasiado tarde. La esfera pequeña pero potente impactó contra el pequeño cuerpo del niño, de tan solo siete años de edad, que del golpe había sido lanzado unos pocos metros más allá del lugar en el que estaba. Me quede paralizado, esperando que el Raditz se moviera o al menos mostrara indicios de que seguía con vida. Pero mis esperanzas se hicieron añicos cuando vi que por debajo de su cuerpo brotaba un pequeño charco rojo… rojo de sangre. Apreté fuerte los ojos y gire rápidamente hacia Hanashia, solo para ver como sostenía a Kakaroto con la mano derecha y con la mano izquierda trataba inútilmente zafarse del agarre de Zarbon, quien la tenía por el cuello. El insecto verde se dio cuenta de mi presencia y lanzo a Hanashia por el aire y para rematarla le lanzo una bola de energía. Estaba congelado en el mismo lugar, las piernas me temblaban, pude ver como el cuerpo de mi esposa caía al suelo herido y ensangrentado, pero aun sosteniendo al niño, tuve dudas de si ambos estaban vivos o no. Apreté fuerte los puños y por fin pude racionar.

_¡MALDITO COMO TE ATRE…_Pero antes de que terminara la frase, sentí un fuerte golpe en la nuca, producto de una poderosa patada por parte de Zarbon y antes de caer me lanzo un ataque , que impacto de lleno en mi cráneo. Caí al piso de rodillas, agache la cabeza y un hilo de sangre bajaba por mi frente hasta mi nariz donde terminaba en una gota que caía al suelo y se mesclaba con la tierra. Mi vista se nublaba y cada vez veía menos. Choque mi cabeza duramente con el suelo, ya no veía nada, solo escuchaba la escandalosa risa de Zarbon y el llanto de Kakaroto que aún seguía con vida. Ya no podía más iba a morir, era el fin. Cerré mis ojos y entre en un sueño profundo, aun escuchando el llanto del bebe.

_Ka…ka…roto…

Fue lo último, que con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, logre pronunciar.

Después de haber estado inconsciente y de haber sentido tanto dolor, como si la cabeza fuera a partírseme en dos, me sentía más aliviado. Un líquido refrescante corría por mi cuerpo desnudo, y se iba por una pequeña hendija. Abrí lentamente los ojos y un cristal se deslizaba hacia arriba ante mi.

_ ¿Qué, qué me paso? ¿Do…dónde estoy?...

_Estas en la cámara de recuperación… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Era Turles, mi hermano menor, quien me respondía. No tome importancia a su pregunta, solo tenía un cosa en mente… mi familia. Salí de la capsula de recuperación y tome mi pantalón de spandex y me lo puse, gire hacia Turles que sostenía mi armadura, la arrebate de sus manos y le pregunte.

_ ¿Dónde, dónde están? ¡CONTESTA TURLES, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO!

Turles solo suspiro, miro es piso de baldosas rojo, miro el techo, suspiro nuevamente y me miró. Por su mirada pude notar que algo no andaba bien.

_Bardock ellos…ellos…

_ ¿Murieron… verdad?_

Ni siquiera lo deje continuar, con solo mirarlo a los ojos ya sabía la respuesta. Unas cuantas lágrimas asomaban por mis ojos y rodaban por mis mejillas, me dirigí a la salida de la habitación caminado lento y sin sentido, no sabía a donde iba, quería estar solo. No hice caso a los llamados de Turles, y aun con la armadura en la mano, abrí la puerta deslizante y camine por el ancho y solitario pasillo. Llegue a la salida del edificio y volé hasta mi casa. Mientras volaba, solo pensaba en que les había fallado, les había prometido que los cuidaría y les falle, no cumplí mi promesa. Después de unos minutos de vuelo llegue a casa, entre, cerré la puerta y lance mi armadura al piso, como un sonámbulo sin rumbo camine hasta la mesa, me senté en la silla opaca de madera…

Y aquí estoy, sentado, quieto mirando un punto fijo en la pared, pensando solo en que… desearía estar muerto.

Y así empezó todo. Porque este es solo el comienzo…de mi triste vida.

Bueno hasta aquí llego el primer capítulo, espero que les allá gustado.

Les recuerdo que es mi primer fic, y sus comentarios serán bienvenidos para ayudarme a progresar, cualquier crítica también será bienvenida.

Ah les aclaro que el nombre de la esposa de Bardock, "Hanashia", lo tome de un manga titulado "Dragon ball multiverse", (se los recomiendo léanlo) en ese manga Hanashia es la madre de Goku.

Sin más que decir…adiós nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
